Niko Eligahn
A veteran of the Great Galactic War, Niko (Nik) Eligahn quit the soldier's life shortly after the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant and took up smuggling. ''Basic Information '''Name:' Niko (Nik) Eligahn Race: Human Planet of Origin: Alderaan Age: 38 Occupation: Smuggler Eyes: Green Hair: Brown Skills: Blaster Rifle/Pistol Marksmanship; Stealth; Piloting Known Relations: Dalan Eligahn (Father); Karol Eligahn (Mother); Neloc Eligahn (Sister) ''Early Life Born to two middle-class parents, Nik had an uneventful up-bringing for the most part. His family didn't want for much due to Alderaanean society, but he didn't get near as much notice as the wealthier and more prestigeous kids did. That was, until the birth of his little sister. When Nik was 11, his younger sister Neloc was born. His family could tell right away that there was something odd about her. She displayed skills and abilities at the age of two that surprised her family. Seeing the abilities for what they were, Dalan contacted the Jedi Enclave on Alderaan when Neloc was 3 and asked them to evaluate her. The tests proved a very good Force affinity for the young child and with her parents blessing spirited her away to the Jedi Academy. Their family was suddenly thrust into certain aspects of high society Alderannean. However 14-year old Nik resented both his parents and the newfound reknown. Feeling both jealous of his sister and angry at his parents for letting her go, Nik's mood declined sharply. He became increasingly hostile to both his parents and classmates. Nik directed most of his anger towards the Jedi themselves for taking his sister away. Feeling as if he was no longer able to cope with the trappings of Alderaanean society, Nik planned a way to leave the planet and head into Coruscant to enlist in the military. He'd heard stories about the Great Galactic War even though his parents kept him pretty uninformed about it. Stories of glory on the battle field and soldiers fighting to hold the line against an evil and determined enemy. No longer able to restrain himself, Nik ran away from home at the age of 16 an used his personal funds to hop a departing passenger liner bound for Coruscant. Military Service After arriving on Coruscant, Nik managed to lie about his age and signed onto the Republic army as a Private at age 16. Once he completed basic training, Nik was assigned to the 102nd Infantry deployed on a recovery mission to Bothawui. The mission on Bothawui deeply impacted the young Nik and would set the stage for his attitudes towards the Sith Empire and the war itself. It also served to slightly diminish his bigotry against hte Jedi as he searched through the battle's debris half expecting to find his sister's body somewhere. Luckily that never came about and Niko's unit spent the next year splitting their duty between recovery and security before deploying to the front lines. In 17 BTC, the 102nd deployed to a small world on the outer rim named Ghedaros. The planet itself was rocky and unremarkable save for the singular fact that it was within striking distance of dozens of more valuable systems. The 102nd arrived there first and built up a small, defendable starbase on the surface equipped with a small planetary shield to prevent bombardment. As they worked to get a new ion cannon emplacement established, the Sith forces they had long expected to come arrived. The 102nd beat the attacking Sith back twice before they were overwhelmed by the enemy's numerically superior forces. Nik and 29 of his comrades were captured by the Sith. While the captives were being separated and processed, Nik and 5 of his comrades managed to escape into the mountains. Over the next year they led a series of hit and run attacks on the increasingly dug-in Sith Forces. It was during this time Nik fought alongside and eventually fell in love with a woman named Alana Deserrin. As time passed and the Sith grew ever closer to their base, Nik and Alana became the last two of the original six to remain. For a time the two of them toyed with the idea of just remaining hidden and letting the war pass them by, but the memories of Bothawui were still fresh in Nik’s mind. He’d seen to what lengths the Sith would go to win. They had to be stopped or at least slowed down. They decided on one last run against the Sith since there was no sign at all of Republic relief. But their attack was discovered. Nik had just enough time to detonate their last bundle of explosives, destroying the Sith fuel depot before they were captured. Nik and Alana were separated. He was thrown into a cell to await execution. Two days later, mere hours before he was set to die, a large Republic task force emerged from hyperspace to retake the vital stepping stone. The Sith were forced to retreat and suddenly Nik found himself back in the arms of his comrades. However a thorough search of the facility and surrounding area found no trace of Alana. Nik left the planet with a part of he spirit missing he never knew he’d had. Nik was promoted to Sergeant 1st Class and due to his experience after a brief recovery time. He was assigned to the 181st Infiltration Regiment. A group whose only job was to pierce as deeply into the Sith lines as possible and cause as much damage as they could. He steadily rose up the ranks in the 181st and gained a reputation for direct and straightforward leadership that got the majority of his troops safely through campaign after campaign. During a particularly dangerous operation on the Mid-Rim world of Erdinos, Nik took a grenade hit that had been intended for his fellow soldiers. The explosion resulted in the loss of his right forearm and right leg. His troops managed to get him stabalized and evacuated. Nik recieved a cybernetic leg and hand afterwards. The 181st eventually became the most decorated Infiltration Regiment and one of the most decorated units in the Republic army. Nik was promoted to Lieutenant in 2 BTC and re-assigned to the 501st Infantry’s Home Front division. Coruscant was boring compared to the day-to-day survival fighting he’d experienced in the 181st. That all changed when the Sith attacked. Throughout the entire siege, Nik’s troops held the block they were assigned to. They even managed to acquire several Sith Mechs and use them against their owners in the defense of their sector. The siege ended with the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant, a decision that Nik saw as a personal betrayal and a betrayal to all of his fallen comrades. Becoming a Smuggler The Treaty of Coruscant was the second time Nik had become disappointed in those he respected. Less then a week after the treaty was signed, Nik resigned his military commission and returned to Alderaan for a time. However Alderaan had changed with the war. The Sith invasion had laid waste to large areas of the planet. Among the victims in the battle were both of his parents. While visiting their graves, Nik met with his sister for only the second time since she had been taken away. There was something very much darker about her since he'd last met her during her Padawan time. Neloc refused to discuss the matter, however Nik could feel that her actions during the war weighed heavily on her. They parted once more and haven't met back up since. Nik decided there was nothing left on Alderaan for him and with his sister off there was nothing at all tying him back. He used the last of his family's dwindling resources to purchase a somewhat beat up Aurek space fighter. He fixed it up and named it Euryale after his family's old estate. He began making supply runs between Alderaan and Coruscant until a detour took him to Ord Mantell. During his time there he took up with a small smuggling ring led by a Bothan named Aradou. Nik and Aradou became fast friends and the latter taught Nik much about the world of smuggling. Through this new career field, Nik found a new lot in life, combining his personal love of flying with the excitment he felt he'd lost since leaving the military. It was during this time that Nik stumbled across a battered an broken T3-series utility droid. Over a period of 2 months he scavenged the pieces to re-build the droid whose identification number was T3-M3. Nik further modified his already patchworked fighter to include a slot where his new droid could fit and assist with navigation. Nik and Aradou remained teamed up for a year. In their final job together they attempted to break an Imperial blockade and were pursued to the planet's surface. After landing, their contact betrayed them to the Imperials. Both Nik and Aradou managed to eliminate their attackers, however Aradou was mortally wounded. Nik buried his friend on that world and now found himself having been touched twice by the planet Bothawui and made a pledge to help the world as best he could. He took up working the lanes between Coruscant and Bothawui, running supplies through Imperial blockades to the war-torn planet. T3-M3 (TeeMee) A droid recovered from the bowels of Ord Mantell by Niko Eligahn, TeeMee has become an inseparable counterpart to Nik. Programmed with capabilities in lockpicking, hacking and general maintenence, TeeMee helps keep Nik and the Euryale moving through their various missions. Due in part to the hodgepodge of components Nik used to repair her and the actual age of the unit, TeeMee has a dynamic and unique personality. She regularly nags Nik if she determines that a certain situation doesn't seem right to her. Despite her hesitation in certain scenarios, she's pulled through for Nik on more then one occasion, even saving his life quite a few times. Like Nik's ship and Nik himself, TeeMee has suprises hidden in every inch of her plating. She's also fully capable of piloting the Euryale in Nik's absence and even while he's there, which she's done on a few occasions. All in all, TeeMee is a valuable partner and probably Nik's best and most loyal friend. Euryale Niko Eligahn purchased a battered and broken Aurek attack fighter on Alderaan shortly before departing the world. Over the next two months he modified and repaired the fighter until it was perfectly suited to long-term travel. The first thing he did was alter the cockpit to allow for a somewhat cramped passenger seat. He also removed the fighter's second set of torpedo launchers and made it a small cargo hatch. The engines and life-support were modified so that he could easily spend a week in space without outside support. Nik modified the engines so that the ship is far more manuverable then others of her class, her lasers are also more powerful. However due to this her torpedo compliment is halved and her shields can't take much of a beating, though to compensate her armor has been increased. Naming her "Euryale" after his family's old estate, Nik uses her as his primary vehicle both in space and on planets. When Nik recovered the utility droid T3-M3, he further modified the Euryale and gave her a slot for a droid pilot directly below the pilot's seat. Attitude Towards Jedi Write the second section of your article here. Attitude Towards Sith '' Write the second section of your article here. Category:Characters